Consumers often purchase tables in a preassembled configuration requiring special and usually expensive shipping arrangements to be made due to the large size and often awkward shape of the table. While some tables can be purchased and shipped to customers in a disassembled configuration, the assembly of such tables is often complex and can result in relatively unprofessionally assembled tables. For example, some of such prior tables when assembled by the consumer (as opposed to a furniture factory) can be wobbly and/or rickety, which can result in the table not standing properly in its final resting position. One cause of such wobbly and/or rickety tables can be the type and location of the connection of the legs to the table top. Another cause can be the orientation and connection of the legs to each other. The present disclosure is directed toward solving these and other problems.